This should be fun
by Hawk
Summary: Put on trial by the Jedi Council, Jedi Knight Quin


Title: Star Wars - This should be fun  
Author: Niklas "Hawk" Jonsson  
  
Summary:  
Put on trial by the Jedi Council, Jedi Knight Quinn Hzun is stripped of his knighthood and banished from the order for his crimes.  
  
***** Disclaimer *****  
You know the drill... Mumble, mumble most stuff isn't mine, mumble mumble belongs to the darn genious! I'm just borrowing. Try to steal Quinn Hzun or anything that is mine and I'll yank your brain out through your rectum, replace your vocal cords with Fran Dretchers, tear your skin off and then I'll think of something that'll *really* hurt as an encore.  
  
Feedback, questions and corrections accepted at:  
hawk@telia.com or iamhawk@yahoo.com or icq:21771860  
Other stories and updates found in Hawk's Galaxy at:  
http://hem.passagen.se/hawkgts/  
***** Stop reading this shit and move along to the rest *****  
  
"....." = Speech  
*.....* = Screams/Emphasis  
/...../ = Thoughts  
*/.../* = Telepathy/Projected thoughts  
~.....~ = Translations  
+.....+ = Sounds/Radio/Telephone/Computers  
*** = Changing Point Of View  
--- = Time passes without change in POV  
  
  
This is mostly a teaser for a Star Wars project I'd like to kick into life someday, it is however not something I'm prioritizing right now. I'm more focused upon my other fanfics. So if you really want me to spend more time on this, you'd better tell me. :) It's set a couple of years before The Phantom Menace and contains some minor spoilers for the movie, but nothing serious. It also reveals a major plot device for the ( perhaps ) comming sequels, namely a major character death. No names mentioned, but anyone who has seen the movie should be able to figure out who I'm writing about.  
- Hawk  
  
  
"Qui Gon trained you, never should have." Master Yoda said calmly and I shrugged uncaringly. "Care of the councils ruling, do you not?" he queried.  
  
"Not really, Master Yoda."  
  
"Qui Gon, Councilmember would have been, if not for you." he said and peered at me with those piercing eyes he has.  
  
"I do not need to be reminded of that." I state calmly. "I was there, remember?" I ask, deliberately dropping the honorific 'Master Yoda'. I am no longer a Jedi, I do not have to show respect to my left and right any longer.  
  
"Qui Gon, a new Padawan taken has."  
  
"Yes, Obi Wan Kenobi. I've met him, he will go far in our order." I reply.  
  
"Our order, no longer your order is." he reminds me and I nod.  
  
"Do I at least get to keep this?" I ask and hold out my lightsaber in the palm of my left hand.  
  
"Keep it, you may. Thanks for services rendered, it is. Our gratitude, you have. Our support, not."  
  
"I understand. It was however, the only way." I reply.  
  
"Better to fail, then turn to the Dark side." he states omniously and I shiver.  
  
"We'll never know, now will we? The Sith apprentice is dead, he won't return to cause any trouble."  
  
"Killing, necessary sometimes is." Yoda admits and but then his eyes fill with sorrow. "Shooting in the back, never necessary is." he adds and shakes his head.  
  
"What if someone like me had been around at the time of the first Sith lord?" I ask and extend my arms. I bend my hands up and hear the click. I bend them back and catch the two blasters that are fired out of my sleaves. I point both guns at Master Yoda and make two clicking noises with my toungue. "There never would have been a second Sith." I say and place the guns in the mechanisms again.  
  
"Assassin weapon, that is." Yoda grunts. "Much Pride, in you. Much vanity. Fear. Treats of the Dark side, they are. Discovered sooner, they should have been. Trained, you wouldn't be."  
  
"I know." I reply. "Nice to see you this one last time, Master Yoda. It's been nice and I'll be sorry to go, but I will abide by the Councils ruling."  
  
"Sorry, you don't seem." he says and peers at me. "Sorry, you aren't. Pleased, more like it." he adds suspiciously after scanning my emotions with the Force.  
  
"I grew up here, Master Yoda. Others have sometimes left the capital, I haven't. I long to see the galaxy, see all the things I've only heard of."  
  
"Were go, will you?"  
  
"Haven't got the foggiest." I reply and smile, for the first time in days. "Whereever the Force will lead me, I guess."  
  
"Beware of the Dark side, you will. Part of you, already it has."  
  
"Yes, Master Yoda."  
  
"In Peace go, Quinn Hzun."  
  
"Peace be upon you, Master Yoda." I say and twirl around, making sure the cape swings out behind me in an impressive manner. I awkwardly return the lightsaber to it's rightful position in my belt. I stare balefully at my injured right arm, it's healing fast, thank the force. But I prefer to use it as little as possible. That little stunt with the guns was bad enough, I'm going to regret that tonight. I should be feeling sorry, there have been very few full Knights who have been Banished from the order. Young Padawans, sure, many of them have been forced to leave because they've showed too much potential for the Dark side. I've was only a full Knight for eight days. Well, seven and a half. I think it's some sort of record, but it's not one I'd like to be remembered for.  
  
"Look! It's the peacock!" someone exclaims in a side corridor, but I don't bother to stop and find out who it was. It's none of my concern any longer. I look down upon my attire and smile. The black clothes are of the finest cut, the wide dark blue belt is not only well made, it also hides an assortment of small spikes, made for throwing at short distances. The blood red cape behind me is equipped with small metal threads, designed to make it look impressive as I walk. The wide trousers provide easy access to the blaster strapped to my right leg and the knife on my left. The wide neck of my black shirt provides easy access to the blaster taped to my back. I'm not the best of shots, but since it's so unexpected from someone carrying a lightsaber, I don't have to be. That foolish Sith certainly never did. He was twirling around, spinning as if he was putting on a show. He certainly didn't expect me to suddenly hold a small blaster in my unoccupied left hand while his back was turned. I fired three laser beams before he completed his circuit. When he stared at me with those wide eyes of his, I shot him twice in the head and then cut his head off with my saber. One thing that greatly concerned me is that I found a keycard on his body, something I kept a secret. I bribed a clerk at the registration office to check it out for me, it turned out to be a keycard that would grant access to the Naboo quarters, including their Senators quarters and office. I haven't quite decided what I belive, but this Sith moron was either out to assassinate someone from Naboo or allied with them. That is why I'm heading for Naboo when I leave, I intend to do a little digging there, perhaps find out just what is going on here.  
  
"You never should have been allowed to keep on living, Peacock." someone says behind me. "Banishment is too good for you, you should have been sentenced to death for your crimes against the Force." I twirl around and stare at the offending person standing before me.  
  
"Farklin? Ban Farklin?" I query and then nod as the pieces fit in my mind. "Go in peace, Ban." I tell him and turn around, but wince as he grabs my right shoulder and spins me around.  
  
"They should have killed you!" he snarls at me.  
  
"Not only do you forget your place, Padawan." I state calmly. "But you're also dangerously close to turning to the Dark side yourself." I say with more determination as I stare him down. "Go in peace or I will report this incident to your Master." I see his fingers itching to grab the saber at his belt and I unconciously take a half step backwards. With my right arm injured, he might be able to take me. But I have my blasters, I do not think Ban is good enough to deflect the fire from two guns just yet. "There is much envy in you." I say and slowly twist my wrists, making sure that nothing is in the way if I have to shoot out the guns again. "Envy leads to the Dark side. You've always envied my success, I came here six months after you but still got Knigthed before your Master even considers you close to the time when you will be put through the tests. Step back and go in peace, Ban Farklin." I say and he slowly removes the hand from the vicinity of his saber. I relax slightly and inclide my head slightly. "Goodbye." I tell him and turn around, once again turning my mind towards the troubling Naboo connection. I'm still prepared to twirl around and blow him away, but it seems like he actually listened to me because he goes off in the opposite direction.  
  
"I was right to train you." a familiar voice states calmly.  
  
"I'd like to think so, Master." I reply and smile as I automatically time my stride in time with Master Qui Gon. "Not that I don't appriciate it, but you *really* shouldn't have stood up against the Council for me. You would have been *on* the Council now if it hadn't been for that."  
  
"The Council is not the place for me. I'm more useful in the field, training future Jedi's."  
  
"What's Obi Wan like?" I ask and Qui Gon smiles.  
  
"Rash, overconfident and headstrong, just like you." he reveals and smiles widely. "But he's only seven, he'll get over it."  
  
"The Force is strong with him. I kept an eye on the training after I was Knighted, I was contemplating taking a Padawan. But that is no longer something I have to concern myself with. But Master, take him with you when you go. Having to stay here all the time..." I trail off and sigh. "Ultimately, I think that's what drove me to seek other forms of entertainment while you were away. That's why I started practising with the throwing spikes, learned to handle the small laser pistols and got into those fights. Yoda said I was full of pride, vanity and fear, but what ultimately drove me to the Dark side was boredom." I plead with my former Master and suddenly grunt as I recall how Yoda had managed to pronounced pride, vanity and fear as if they begun with capital letters. Yoda is like that, the day when I first met him was spent in constant puzzlement. Not only because he can twist a sentence around so badly that it's impossible to follow him, but because he has a way with words so you can't stop listening to him even if the effort of making sense of what he says sometimes isn't worth the information you get from him.  
  
"I will think about it." he promises me and I nod. "May the Force be with you." he bids me farewell as we arrive at the hangars.  
  
"Peace be with you." I say, refusing to use the Jedi way of saying it. Yoda didn't use it with me, come to think of it. I think he realized that I wouldn't have appriciated it from him. From Qui Gon, it's different, I can accept it from him. I briefly embrace my old Master and then we part ways in silence, we've already said all that needs to be said. I step aboard the Corellian freighter I'm going to travel with and sigh as I look back one last time on what I have to leave behind.  
  
"Your ass 'aint got time to mope 'round on *my* ship!" comes the commanding voice from my side and I absently greet the captain.  
  
"Peace, Captain Solo."  
  
"Peace my ass!" she exclaims. "You were supposed to be here four minutes ago. Move your ass!" she orders. "You might be former Jedi, but for as long as I pay your salary, your ass is mine!" I shrug and head off to change my clothes. Her former co-pilot died in brawl here, she has someone else on Naboo willing to take his place, so when I heard that she needed someone to fly with her to Naboo, I accepted. But I've started to regret that decision, Captain Lan Solo seems to be completely facinated with the word 'ass'. It's one in almost every single sentence she says. It's amusing for the first minute, on the second it's started to grow a little old and on the third it's just plain annoying. I change out of my fancy clothes and hop into the simple pilot overall instead. Five minutes later, I step into the cockpit and slide into my seat.  
  
"Ready to go, Solo." I state and await her command.  
  
"Kick ass." she exclaims and the ship starts, almost crashing into another ship about to start.  
  
+Starstrider, you do not have permission to start.+ the radio bark at us.  
  
"You can take your permission and shove it up your ass!" she screams at the microphone and then I'm pressed into the back of my seat as she increases the thrust. "You and your ass ready for the ride of a lifetime?" she asks and smiles in my direction.  
  
"Oh yeah, can't wait." I grunt and grasp the controls in front of me. A former Jedi Knight, a crazy female pilot, an old freighter about to fall apart... This should be fun.  
  
THE END!  
  



End file.
